Recently, a conventional projecting image with large size is formed by several images projected by several projectors combined with each other according to an array arrangement. The projectors may project the images to form the projecting image with large size, and the projectors may simultaneously project the same images or different images.
Currently, the technique of combining images projected by several projectors is widely applied to the places needing a large projecting image having a high resolution to show advertisements in the market, in which the places may be indoor/outdoor live houses, commercial exhibitions, entertainment spaces, convention centers, windows of department stores an so on. However, the combining images projected by the projectors may have color or brightness irregularity due to different brightness and color characteristics between each of the projectors. In addition, a light source module of each of the projectors may decay as time goes by so that the color or the brightness of the images may vary with time.
Simultaneously, the combining image projected by the projectors seems to be segmented due to obvious chinks, thus, the integrity of the image is broken and the viewer may feel uncomfortable.